The Big Game
by Kaveryl35
Summary: One-shot. Fun and flirty. Sexy, but not at all smut. I don't know, guess I just wanted to see if I could do something a little different. Hope you like it. Summary: Will and Sonny haven't been intimate in a while with all the stuff happening in their lives, and now that they finally have the chance, the World Cup gets in Will's way. Who Will win the game for Sonny's attention?


**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Really. It's actually embarrassing how little I own of this. Also, this is imagining that Sonny's favorite sport is soccer, although I believe it is baseball. It's just that my favorite sport is soccer, so… there. Also, timeline's a little iffy… imagine that everything that's going on right now on the show is a year from now or less. June 2014.

* * *

Will is outraged, really outraged. It's six o'clock in the afternoon, it's Friday. Gabi is right now visiting his mother with Arianna Grace, she left 24 hours ago and is expected to return 24 hours from now. The last time Will and Sonny actually got a chance to be… together, was… the day before Will got shot, which was…. Yeah, two months ago. Between the shooting, the hospital, recovery, Arianna Grace, Gabi, Will's mom, Sonny's mom, school, the coffee shop, they had gone two months without getting it on. How in the hell did that happen? And now… when they had finally got the chance to do it… this. Are you freaking kidding me?

––Babe, it's the World Cup, it's on every four years! ––Sonny is sprawled on the living room couch, snacking on chips and drinking beer. And it's been this way since the World Cup started, which was, yeah, a week ago. And as heart-warming as it was to watch Gabi and Arianna in Sonny's arms watching the games, and screaming at the screen whenever there was a foul, a penalty, or… whatever. Don't get me wrong, I love sports, I love football and especially baseball, I'm a big Cubs fan, but… I don't really like soccer (other than the players that is). So most of the time I just shut down and lean back on the couch, glancing at Gabi and Sonny discussing something about the game, while Arianna is cooing in Sonny's arms. I guess it's worth it to be stuck here in order for me to look at that image.

However, it stopped being worth it when me and my boyfriend haven't been intimate for two freaking months! God, I haven't even been able to rub one out on my own! I just never have the time, or a propriate place! It's so frustrating! I mean, come on, I have the most incredibly hot boyfriend in the world, and I have to start considering masturbating?! Hell no! Hell no to not taking advantage of Gabi and Arianna's trip for some game…

And that's the really zinger! It's actually just some game! And it's not me ragging on the game, it's me ragging on who's playing now! I mean, I can understand if Sonny wanted to watch USA playing, hell, he'd be willing to watch too… He can even understand if Sonny would want to watch Spain vs. France, France vs. Germany, Germany vs. Italy, Italy vs. Brasil, Brasil vs. Argentina! But are you actually trying to tell me that they're not all over each other because of Ghana vs. Portugal?! Again, hell no! Ghana?! Portugal?! I mean, I'd get watching a few minutes of the game to see if Cristiano Ronaldo took his shirt off, but come on, he's watching the whole game! No, no and no. Sonny only has eyes for the scores, the players and the referee.

And Will can't hold it any longer or he's sure he will spontaneously combust, so he traces his plan.

His plan is quite simple, and fairly obvious, but he doesn't care. He's counting on Sonny's innocence to help him. And the growing heat wave as well.

So, Will takes his pants off and puts his tightest pair of black boxers, the ones that Sonny has been so tempted at times to just rip off Will's body. However, Will knows that Sonny refrains from doing that, because he just loves how Will looks in those. Anyway, he's only in the black boxers, a pair of running sneakers and a white tank top. He walks to the living room, where his phone had been charging and bends over to unplug it.

In the corner of his eye he can see how Sonny's eyes drift from the screen.

Soccer 0 – Will 1

Because Will knows that his enemy is a powerful one, he walks to the kitchen, slightly arching his back as he walks, showing just how good the black boxers look on him. He can feel Sonny's eyes burning holes in his butt.

Soccer 0 – Will 2

Unfortunately, things don't go as smoothly when Ghana scores a goal, which catches Sonny's attention rapidly, making him yell at the screen, cursing all the of the Ghanaian players' mothers. I remembered he had gone to Portugal when he had been travelling around the world, he really liked it. Will needs to reconsider his strategy, his opponent is not dumb, but neither is he. Time to bring out the big guns.

Soccer 1 – Will 2

Will sits by the kitchen, grabbing a banana and peeling it. He covers the half-peeled banana he holds in his right hand with condensed milk, drizzling it from the tip and letting it drip down the sides. He waits for a few minutes. Sonny is about to run out of beer, and even though he is in a soccer macho state of mind, he knows that the chivalrous gentleman inside of him will make him stand up and grab his own beer, not once had he asked Will to do it for him.

So, Will waits, his back to the living room, until he hears Sonny getting up and coming his way. Showtime. Still with his back to Sonny, he raises the banana slowly to his lips and bites the tip, letting some of the sweet milk stain his lips. He throws his head back as he slowly tastes the sweetness of the banana and of the milk covering it. And once Sonny's really close-by he releases a very low moan. But Sonny heard it, of course he heard it. Even though Will can't see him, he knows that Sonny's blushing and holding his breath.

Soccer 1 – Will 3

Sonny walks the remaining steps to the kitchen and Will turns around, aware of the milk stains in his lips.

––Babe, you scared me! How's the game?

But Sonny's not making eye contact, his simply blushing with a nervous smile in his lips. That is after he saw the delicate line of the sweet liquid in Will's lower lip and the way Will was holding the bitten banana in his hand.

––Game? Oh, okay, yeah, okay.

Soccer 1 – Will 4

Will has Sonny right where he wanted him, until the World Cup strikes back as an almost goal scored by Portugal. Sonny runs back to the living room, even forgetting the beer he had stood up to grab.

––God, what are you, stupid? Stuck it in! Stuck it in!

Will can barely stop himself from yelling at Sonny those exact same words. He's the one that should be sticking it in… if only he'd cooperate a little more.

Soccer 2 – Will 4

Let's play nice. Will grabs two cans of beer from the fridge and hands one to Sonny with his best boyish innocent smile.

––You're the best, baby. ––Sonny answers as he smiles back at his boyfriend.

By the way Sonny's face changes, Will knows that Sonny saw the condensed milk stain in his boxers. Just above his dick. Too bad.

––Yo-Yo-You…

––What is it, Sonny?

––Nothing, nothing, nevermind.

And Sonny turns to the TV, yet he is still more focused on how Will is laid on the large white sofa perpendicular to the one Sonny's sitting on. Will's comfortably laid, one knee bent with his foot flat and bare on the couch, and the other stretched and flat on the floor, showing the perfect shape of his blonde hair sprinkled legs, the ones he knows Sonny finds so incredibly hot. He's got a hand under his head and the other scratching the lower mid-half of his belly, his navel to be precise. Scratching softly the soft dark blonde hairs of his happy trail.

Will knows he's about to win.

Indeed, barely two minutes after that, Sonny turned the TV off.

––Am I bothering you, Sonny? If you want I can leave, babe. I would hate to distract you from the game.

Sonny doesn't answer, he just walks over to him, kneels and unexpectedly throws himself on top of Will, catching his lips in a searing kiss, Sonny's devouring his mouth, running his hands up his legs and moving them in a way Will knows what to do. He wraps them around Sonny's waste.

This afternoon, Sonny's not turning the TV on.

Final score: Soccer 2 – Will 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10.


End file.
